The principle of a decompression meter is well known in the art a mechanical system with two containers connected by a throttle and with an analog read-out or indication is especially widespread. The previously known mechanical systems indicated only the depth of the necessary decompression stage in dependency on the time, but without a readable time indication of the length of the decompression, and without additional information on the air supply necessary for the decompression.
This invention has the task of expanding the previous indications of the decompression stage including the indication of the air supply necessary for carrying out the entire decompression, and with an indication of the time needed for decompression. This additional data, which is presented in the form of an additional scale, makes it possible for the diver to read off the exact point in time of the end of the dive and the start of the decompression and to be able to monitor the decompression process better without a complicated calculation or estimation. The combination of the additional scale with the decompression meter is the decompression air supply indicator. Another task of the invention is to form a combined decompression air supply indicator which is created by integrating a compressed air monometer, the additional scale and the decompression meter.
This is achieved by the invention as follows: An existing decompression scale of a mechanical decompression meter is expanded by an additional compressed air supply scale which is calculated in advance. This scale is dependent on the decompression process and indicates the bottle pressure necessary for carrying out the decompression for each position of the decompression indicator.
The compressed air scale can consist of several scales for different breathing device bottle contents, can have a time scale and can contain correction constants for memory zone. The compressed air supply scale which can be mounted as an addition on the decompression meter is preferably constructed as an adherible plate with an indicator which can be rotated manually. Coupling the decompression meter, the compressed air storage scale and a non-linear manometer adopted to this scale into the unit producess a combined decompression air storage indicator of compact construction.
In the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment the principle of the compressed air supply scale will be described, using the drawing to show the embodiments in more detail.